


In Time

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 巡逻时Steve又碰到了新型的战斗仿生人，仍然没能见着正脸。它笔直地驻在寒风中，黑色长发随风翻飞。他同战友确认过，只要喊一声Diana它就会回头——这是它的名字。但Steve最终还是没有发出声音，它这样孑然立着竟很美，他不忍心打断。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 1





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> -底特律AU  
> -ooc慎入。

巡逻时Steve又碰到了新型的战斗仿生人，仍然没能见着正脸。它笔直地驻在寒风中，黑色长发随风翻飞。他同战友确认过，只要喊一声Diana它就会回头——这是它的名字。但Steve最终还是没有发出声音，它这样孑然立着竟很美，他不忍心打断。

这是北极战线确立的第一天，源源不断的士兵和仿生人都被装进出征的船。Steve还在后方准备物资，仿生人作为消耗品首先被推到了最前线。幸好对方心思也不在攻击上，目前机器没有任何损耗，就这样一个个站在浮冰间的小船上，壮观的很。

Diana——他不记得型号了，是赛博生命派来的一个最新版本，仍在测试中。Steve见过它在野外的测试视频，二十米内的两台机关枪都伤不了它一分一毫。它径直走向前，徒手掰开铁器，掀起沙袋，放出一只被压在下面的松鼠。当然这只是测试，随后它该被拿去修改了，因为战斗型仿生人不能救松鼠——合情合理。家用型仿生人要充满爱与希望，战斗型则相反。战场上人人自危，如果将军要他们突击，那就只能前行，甚至不能回头望一眼被子弹击中的同伴。

Steve开动船回去换岗。风吹的更急了几分，夹杂着冰粒，能把人脸刮出血来。暴风雪要来了，天地间白茫茫地像个茧，他没开出去几米，就连人带巡逻艇栽进浮冰里。

他起初没觉得冷，衣服是特制的，如此看来质量也算不错。鞋当然穿了靴子，所以一层薄薄的进水也不算什么。但船在往下沉，罪魁祸首也飘远了，如果总部不快点发现他的迟到，Steve Trevor就要冻死在这儿了。好处是能留个全尸，坏处是还没开战就死人，晦气。

他赶紧张开嘴呼救，忍着冰碴子。人急的时候什么都理不清，脑子里随便出来个东西就喊了，以至于他都没有意识到这是不是会救人的名字。

“Diana！Diana！救命！”

这时水已经浸到膝盖了，开始往鞋里灌。巡逻艇不大，没那么多时间给他浮在水面上了，再过个十秒，Steve就会沉下去，变成冰块，变成琥珀，变成深海鱼饲料。勋章在葬礼上被颁发，而抚恤金会寄给父母。

像是感应到他已经开始胡思乱想，两个坚强有力的手臂抱住了Steve，把他从冰水里捞了起来，放在坚实干燥的船面上。

“上校，你的体温低于正常水平。”

是一个清朗的女声，镇定而冷淡。Steve和它离得很近，因此他看到了Diana的正脸。

那是多么难以言说的美丽，她漂亮又英俊，无辜又冷峻，柔软又坚毅，Steve几乎无法相信这不属于上帝的杰作。她带着初到人世的稚嫩，却透出程序输入的老成，而她的美丽融合着两处矛盾，结合出惊人的气场来。她用棕色的眸子盯住Steve，他几乎说不出话来。

“我将送你回总部。”她眨眨眼睛，接受了这段沉默，“你还好吗，上校？”

“我没事。”Steve在她仿生人专用的小船上勉强站好，“不过这应该和你侦查的命令冲突才对，要说优先程度，也是侦察吧。”

“你——到底为什么会来救我？”


End file.
